thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bit By Bit (We're Building a Set)
Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) is a Wiggles song from Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series) and Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! based on a Cockroaches song. Song Credits * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, John Field, Terry Murray Bass: Chris Lupton Drums: Tony Henry Brass: Dominic Lindsay Percussion: Steve Machamer Piano: Steve Blau Keyboards: Jeff Fatt Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran & Paul Paddick) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Produced by Anthony Field Song Writer Differences * AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field * US CD: uncredited * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay * AU VHS Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field * AU VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay * US VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay * US DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay * UK DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay * AU DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field Song Lyrics Greg: There's such a mess in this old TV set. We need another one (falsetto) built real quick. Why don't we build it together? It could be the best one, YEAH! We'll build it All: Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: We can't build this on our own. We need your help. Let's build it together. Building a set for a TV show. Place one block on another. Come on let's go. We'll build it All: Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: Let's make it bright and colorful Pull up the curtain some ribbon, it's cool. The floor is dusty. Let's give it a sweep. Place the rubbish together on a rubbish heat. We'll build it All: Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: Now the set is looking great. Anything left? Let's concentrate. Anthony: Testing one, two, an announcement, everybody. There's a few more spaces to fill. Put them all near the window sill. That's it, near the window sill. All: Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs